


How About a Dance?

by FallzVentus



Series: Halloween 2016 [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 1930s, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dancing, Gen, Halloween, Horror, Skeletons, Swing Dancing, Wendigo, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: Evelyn is very social. Ruth is very reclusive. Evelyn decided to drag Ruth to the local clip joint after work. It's not a good night for Ruth. Like Cinderella. Ruth needs to be back by midnight on this night. Evelyn want to find the perfect partner. What exactly happens when they're out past midnight?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta thank the Vagabonds for helping me with this one. Here's the second Halloween fic of this month. If you're not comfortable with gore, I encourage you to turn back now. **This is your final warning.** If you don't mind gore, I hope you enjoy this story.

“Come on, Ruth! It’s gonna be fun!” Evelyn said as she dragged her friend closer to the dance club. Ruth was resisting with all the power she head.

“Evelyn, cut it out! You’re gonna pull off my gloves!” Ruth said. Evelyn grinned. 

“I wouldn’t be pulling on your gloves if you weren’t fighting back.” 

“Evelyn, this is a bad idea and you know it. You know I’m not good with crowds. Besides, tonight is not a good night.” 

“Going to one clip joint is not gonna kill ya. Learn to have some fun.” 

Ruth looked into Evelyn’s eyes. She could see the excitement fill them up by the second. She had been living with this woman for at least three years now. She knew that when she was like this, there was no say “no” to her. It was best to just go along with whatever crazy plan she had. Ruth sighed. 

“Fine, but only for a few hours. I need to leave before midnight.” Evelyn laughed. 

“That's the spirit! Now let's go!” 

Evelyn dragged Ruth into the club. The music pulsed through their bodies the moment the door opened. The trumpets were blaring. The saxophone was providing endless energy. The singer had everyone dancing like no tomorrow. Ruth had to admit that the atmosphere just made her want join everyone else. However, the logical part of her brain kept her from doing so. Evelyn was grinning and ran into the crowd. 

“Evelyn!” Ruth yelled but her voice fell on deaf ears. Evelyn had already found a partner to swing with. It was still a mystery how popular Evelyn with people. Even complete strangers fell in love with her in a manner of seconds. Ruth was also a victim of it. They wouldn’t be living together otherwise. Ruth made her way towards the speakeasy and ordered some rum. This was going to be a long night. 

Evelyn danced for what felt like hours on end as her hairclip shined in the spotlight. She was having the time of her life. However, she couldn’t seem to find the perfect partner. The first man was an abercrombie and wouldn’t shut up about his knowledge. The next partner was a woman. She was a nice little dame, but far too innocent for her taste. The third partner was a copper. He hid his buzzer in a very obvious spot and Evelyn did not feel like getting in trouble with the law. She eventually walked off to the side of the club. She was growing tired. 

“Why, look what we have here. What’s a looker like you doing all by yourself?” a man said walking up to Evelyn. She could practically smell the alcohol on his breath. She refrained from rolling her eyes and smiled at him. 

“I’m just taking a break. What about a young pip like you? Shouldn’t you be dancing with the other dolls out there?” she asked. 

“Why dance with dolls when I can dance with a hot mama like you?” 

Evelyn could just tell this guy was a worthless pig. The women around here must have been avoiding him all day long. The way he was leaning over her was so that she wouldn’t escape. He must be desperate to get lucky tonight. He was perfect. Evelyn laughed and placed her hand on his cheek. 

“Well then, I hope a cat like you can keep up with me.” The man laughed. 

“The name’s William, babe, and I plan on prove to you I’m no dead hoofer.” 

William took Evelyn’s hand and brought her out on the dance floor. The music began to speed up and the couple began to hop like no tomorrow. William was able to keep up with Evelyn’s fast paced style of dancing. The woman had to admit she was impressed. He met every spin, turn, kick, and dip with precision. As the music died down, Evelyn was giggling. 

“Well color me impressed. Shall we have a drink?” she suggested. William grinned and walked with her to the speakeasy. Ruth was still there nursing a glass of rum. When she noticed Evelyn, she looked at the clock and realized it was almost midnight. 

“Evelyn, we have to go,” she said urgently. Evelyn waved her off and focused on William. 

“So, William, what do you do for a living?” 

“Me? I’m just your average butter and egg man. My father owns a very wealthy business in the Big Apple.” 

“The Big Apple? I’ve always wanted to go there. A small town like this just isn’t well suited for a dame like me.” 

“I can’t help but agree.” 

“Evelyn,” Ruth said again. 

“Ruth, you’re being rude. Can’t you see I’m trying to get to know dear William here?” 

“But it’s almost midnight. We have to go.” Evelyn sighed. 

“Very well. Meet me at the back of the building. I’ll be there shortly.”

Ruth nodded and gathered her things to leave. She paid the bartender and walked out the building. Evelyn smirked as she watched her friend walked out. Tonight was going to be fun indeed. She focused back on William. 

“Please forgive my friend. She’s not very social.” 

“Ah, it’s no problem. As far as I’m concerned, you’re both cute as a bug’s ear.” Evelyn giggled. 

“You have such a way with words. Tell me more about yourself.” William grinned. His luck had finally turned around. 

“Well then, let me tell you about the time I bled a guy for all his money.” 

William told Evelyn every story he could think of. She would laugh at all of his terrible jokes and raise up his ego. He honestly felt comfortable talking to this woman. She listened to everything he said and didn’t slap him in the face. He couldn’t wait to take her home tonight, Maybe her friend would like to tag along. Evelyn gave him a drink and he humbly accepted it. As he took a drink, Evelyn look at the clock and gasped. 

“Oh no, it’s 12:30! Ruth is going to be so mad at me,” she said. William smiled. 

“How about I take you two lovely sweet mamas home so you get home safe and sound?” he offered. Evelyn smiled. 

“Oh, that would be wonderful. Thank you so much.” 

William just chuckled and pulled out a wad of dough. He paid the bartender and held out his arm for Evelyn. She placed her arm around his and walked out of the club with smiles on their faces. However, when they got to the back of the clip joint, Ruth wasn’t there. 

“Ruth? Are you there?” Evelyn said letting go of William. No one answered her call. She began to worry. William hugged her from behind. 

“Maybe she headed home on her own,” he suggested. 

“No, Ruth left her keys at home when she went to work before we came here. I have to be with her to let her in.” 

“Well she mustn't have gone far.’ Evelyn started scratching her hand. “You alright babe?” 

“Oh, I’m fine. I just scratch my hand when nervous. A terrible habit I’m trying to stop.” William smiled. 

“It’s alright. We’ll find her.” 

Suddenly, there was a sound coming from an alley not far from where the couple stood. They looked down the alley and saw a can rolling towards them. Evelyn got closer to the alley. 

“Ruth?” she said. The sound grew louder. William recognized it as a type of growl. He reached out to Evelyn. 

“Hey, babe, I don’t think that’s her. She might have gone back inside the club by now.” 

“I have to make sure.” 

Despite his protest, Evelyn walked into the dark alley. All was silent for a while. William grew nervous. What if there was a murder down there? What if the murder killed Evelyn? He should call for help, but something kept him from doing so. Maybe it really was Ruth down there. His thoughts stopped as soon as he heard a scream. It was Evelyn. 

“Hold on dame!” he yelled and ran down the alley. He wasn’t really one for heroics, but maybe she digged heroes? When he got to the end of the alley, he found Ruth’s clothes on the ground.

“What the-?” 

The growling started again. It was coming from behind him. He turned around to see something in the shadows. It was crouching and glaring at him with dark glowing red eyes. William couldn’t make out much, but he did take notice of Evelyn’s hairclip. She was under that thing. William started to back up and picked up a nearby metal pipe. He walked closer to the creature and swung his pipe as hard as he could. The creature screeched and ran off. William went to grab Evelyn. 

“Babe, come on, we have to get out of here!” she shouted, but when he reached out to her, all he felt was something wet on the ground. He gripped it and pulled it in the moonlight only to scream in horror. There in his hands was Evelyn’s face. The skin was in pristine condition in the front, but the back was covered in blood. He dropped the face and backed away. He bumped into someone. 

“Oh dear, I really do need to be careful where my face falls off,” he heard. It sounded like Evelyn. But she was... 

William slowly turned around to see the body of Evelyn, but the head was that of a skeleton. He screamed and backed away. Evelyn laughed and stepped more into the moonlight. The hand she was scratching was now nothing but bones. Not a trace of skin was found on it. William stared in shock. 

“W-What-?” 

“Oh, William, what happened to all that bravado when you told me when you were telling your stories? A little skin isn’t too terrifying. However, I do hate how itchy it gets after three months.” 

“Y-You’re a-a-” 

“A skeleton? Well so are you, but you were born with wonderful flesh. I sadly wasn’t. The world is so cold without it. Do you mind if I borrow yours?” 

Evelyn stretched out her bony hand, but William scrambled to run away. He was approaching the entrance to the alley, but he stopped when something stood in his way. There before him was the hunched over creature from before. It looked human, but he could see its spine poking out of his back. Its fingers were sharp like claws and horns stuck out of its head as its hair covered its face. Its bones poked out of multiple places. Blood was collected around its mouth as it glared at William. He fell to the floor again and backed out. 

“Ah, I see you found Ruth. Thank you so much for helping me find her.” 

“T-That’s Ruth?!” 

“Of course! What did you expect a wendigo to look like?” 

“Wen-Wendigo?” 

“Yes, the poor dear needs to eat humans to survive. With the help of a witch, she’s able to maintain a human form, but she still needs to eat every few months. I’m happy to feed her.” 

“E-Eat h-humans?!” Evelyn sighed. 

“Yes, humans. I don’t want to repeat myself the entire night, ‘doll’. Don’t worry. I won’t feed her to you.” 

“Y-You won’t?” 

“Well, not yet.” Evelyn took out a knife. “You see, we have a sort of deal. I supply Ruth with her meals as long as she lets me keep the skin. Doesn’t that make me the greatest roommate ever?” 

William started to shake as Evelyn walked closer to him. He tried to back away, but Ruth held him in place. Evelyn knelt down to eye level. He could begin to see the skin fall off the rest of her skeletal body. She chuckled. 

“Please try not to scream too much. This is going to hurt a lot and you’ll hurt poor Ruth’s ears. You won’t bother me too much since I don’t have any. Don’t ask how I can still hear you. It’s such a boring question.” 

Evelyn drove the knife deeper into William’s skin and began to skin him alive. He wailed as Evelyn worked on taking off his skin. The pain was unbearable. Blood started to pool around the three of them. He screamed on the top of his lungs, but no one was around to hear him. Ruth grew hungrier and hungrier by the second. The scent of blood was driving her wild. Her growls grew louder. Evelyn tsked. 

“Ruth, I can’t focus with you growling like that. I want you to have every piece of meat he has to offer,” she scolded and went back to skinning William. By now, the man had passed out from the pain and blood lost. She giggled. “Oh William, don’t worry. Your pathetic life will be over soon and no one will be in pain over it. Because no one will miss you.” 

Evelyn kept skinning William for what felt like hours. All of her past skin had rotted off. His heartbeat had faded a long time ago. When she cut off the last piece of skin, a grin overcame her skeletal features. She gathered the skin and stepped away from the pile of muscles, organs, and blood. 

“Bon appetit,” she said and Ruth began her meal. The wendigo ripped off the head of the dead body and began to chow down. Evelyn just chuckled and focused on the skin. 

“Now, let’s put you on.” She closed her eyes and began to focus. 

_Become aon le mo bhodhaig. Aon le m 'inntinn. Tha mi air a thoirt dhuibh. Agus a-nis tha sibh a 'mhèinn. Ghabhail an riochd ghuidhinn leam agus a 'fàs mo fheòil. Thoir dhomh a bhith a 'faireachdainn agus a' gabhail ri seo buidheann gus bàs._

The skin began to glow a dark purple and began to wrap around her body. Her once cold bones began to warm up. She felt the cold air once more. When she opened her eyes, she looked just like she did when she entered the club. She took out her pocket mirror and looked at her face. 

“Oh, William, you fit nicely on me. I hope we can be together for a long time,” she said as she heard a sudden thud.

She turned to find Ruth back in her human form and unconscious. She sighed and picked up Ruth’s clothes and began to dress her away from the pool of blood they created. When she awoken, Evelyn faked a look of relief. 

“Oh thank god you’re okay,” she said helping the woman up. Ruth groaned. 

“W-What happened?” 

“William ditched us. What a jerk? You hit your head on a pipe and lost conscious.” 

“D-Did I-?” 

“No, you didn’t hurt anyone. I think you being knocked out prevented it from happening.” Ruth gave a sigh of relief. 

“That’s good. I don’t want to do... that to anyone.” Evelyn smiled and hugged the woman. 

“Oh Ruth, I promise I won’t ever let that monster do anything you don’t want to.” Ruth smiled and hugged her back. 

After making sure Ruth was okay, she led her out the alley and made their way home. Ruth didn’t even notice the pool of blood left behind from her meal. Evelyn smirked. She was never going to let that monster have control of Ruth. Because Evelyn will always have control over both. 

“I’m sorry things didn’t work out with William. You two seemed to having fun on the dance floor,” Ruth said. Evelyn smiled. 

“Don’t worry, sweetie. As long as there’s humans on this earth, there will always be other dances to be held.” 

And many more skins for her to wear.

**Author's Note:**

> Only one fic left. Oh how will we end this halloween celebration? 
> 
> Here's the translation for the italics: 
> 
> Become one with my body. One with my mind. I have taken you. So now you are mine. Take the form I desire and become my flesh. Give me feeling and embrace this body till death.


End file.
